1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine that sends and receives an image signal through a mobile telephone and especially to a communication control device which controls the sending and receiving of an image signal in the mobile facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional facsimile machine, when the communication is disconnected during a communication, both the sending and receiving of the facsimile and its communication automatically shut off. When a facsimile machine is set in an automobile, a transceiver is mounted in the automobile to connect the facsimile machine with a communication network. An automobile telephone is used as a communication device in the automobile which is comprised of a transceiver and telephone. When a facsimile machine is connected to a mobile telephone, a network control unit NCU is connected to the transceiver and the telephone and the facsimile machine are connected to the NCU.
When a facsimile machine is used with the mobile telephone, if the automobile goes into a tunnel or gets behind an obstacle such as a building, the communication is disconnected because the sending and receiving waves stop. When this happens, the sender has to send the signal again. Since the receiver is mounted on an automobile, it is difficult to know whether the receiver is within the area where it can receive and transmit. If the receiver is out of range, it is difficult for the sender to connect with a receiver. It is also difficult for the sender to know when the receiver will be available to connect. Therefore, it may take extra time to send the data once a transmission is disconnected.